Fate works in mysterious ways
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set in season 3 just before Nationals. Will wants to propose to Emma but when the glee kids get involved what will he do to make sure the proposal is a success.
1. Nationals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Hey guys. Here is a 3-4 parter that I thought would be fun. I hope you all enjoy it

Fate works in mysterious ways

Chapter one: Nationals!

(Will Schuester had a huge smile on his face as he strode down the corridors of Mc Kinley High, a lot happier than he had been for a long while. And why shouldn't he be happy. He had been living with his girlfriend for just over six months and even though they had the odd little hiccup what couples didn't. And now he was about to take his glee club to their 2nd Nationals and this time hopefully they would win this time. His face beaming he opened slowly his girlfriend's office door as she looked up startled)

"Will hey" Emma grinned as he kissed her softly on the lips "You look happy" she grinned

"Oh Emma everything is just so perfect I couldn't describe it. You, the kids going to Nationals again, everything is all fitting into place all at once" Will gave a soft smile as Emma grinned back, shuffling some papers and then standing up from her desk walked towards Will

"Have all the children got their permission slips filled in?" she glanced at Will who nodded

"Yeah Brittany was the last one but last week she managed to give it in, something about her cat eating it or something" he replied as Emma gave a sharp laugh

"I am so glad you know I can come to Washington with you" she grinned "Last year with New York I don't think I would have enjoyed the experience and even though I still have problems Dr Shane I should go and have some fun. She especially stressed the fun part though" she paused pursing up her lips in thought and Will gave a sharp laugh which he disguised as a cough. He knew what Dr Shane meant by fun even though it meant Emma didn't and gave a sharp smile leaning across and giving Emma a forehead kiss

"You know when your confused that`s when I fall in love with you again" he grinned

"Well you know when you don't think I`m looking and your singing along to Journey at the top of your voice" Will opened his mouth to protest but Emma interrupted him "That`s when I fall in love with you again" she grinned and Will gave a small smile and grinned back at Emma before looking at his watch. Emma`s father had given it to him as a token of being welcomed into the Pillsbury family when he and Emma had visited them and Will didn't want to ruin it

"Shannon wants to meet me in the faculty lounge" he explained and Emma nodded "Meet me after school in the choir room I don't have glee club practise today". Emma nodded and Will left her office at a run towards the faculty lounge.

"Proposing?" Shannon replied slightly shocked "But Will you have only been going out for" she paused sipping a protein shake as Will interrupted her

"Just over a year I know" Will nodded "But Shan I knew as soon as she was about to leave that she was the one for me. In a way I thought that when I was with Terri but I didn't want to admit it. I just know" Will produced the ring from his vest pocket and Shannon looked impressed

"I asked Figgins for a raise on my salary but don't tell Emma that. For all she knows Sue got the same and so he gave me a raise because of that" Will looked sheepish and Shannon hid a smile. Sometimes he looked just like an adorable puppy. She gave a smile as she slowly stroked the ring and then pushed the velvet box back to Will, who`s hand closed tightly around it

"So when…." Shannon glanced at Will who was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He swallowed the sandwich and looked up at Shannon his eyes gleaming with love and Shannon just knew he was thinking of Emma.

"Nationals" he replied "I mean if we win of course. If we don't then I`m going to wait until we get back home" Will pocketed the ring back into his vest pocket for safe keeping "Just don't tell the glee kids I know if they found out then Rachel or Kurt would do something, they are too interested in my personal business" he sighed and Shannon laughed knowing what he meant but those kids just loved their teacher and just wanted what was best for him.

"So excited about Nationals?" she glanced at Will who nodded

"You know Shannon I am" he grinned "I know last year New York it's a lot brighter and exciting, but maybe that distracted the kids not counting me and took away from their performances. Now this year, not to mention Emma will be going as well, hopefully we will be able to take home that first place trophy especially as most of the group will be seniors as well" Luckily Tina was staying on as she was a junior and he had managed to enlist some of the younger freshmen into signing up as well. Shannon grinned as she clasped Will on the shoulder and stood up

"I better get going" she replied "And Will good luck with you know that other thing" she grinned and Will gave a small nod and a grin to his second best friend chewing the remains that was left of the sandwich

"Thanks Shannon" he replied as Shannon walked out of the faculty lounge. Will sighed and doubled checked his vest pocket, just to make sure the ring was still there, before picking up his lunch box, throwing the remains of his sandwich into the trash bin, and walking out of the faculty lounge towards his next Spanish class

"Kurt?" Rachel looked puzzled walking into the choir room "Blaine not with you" she said puzzled

"He said he needed words with his father so I would be best stopping off here" Kurt replied "I know he means well but I wish I could be there supporting him" he sighed

"Excited for Nationals" Rachel smiled brightly trying to change the subject. Kurt nodded

"I am" he replied "But being my senior year I feel a little sad. But even so this time next year we could both be auditioning for a same musical and be against one another." He looked wistful

"I wish Mr Schue would hurry up" Rachel complained tapping her foot "I need help with my solo for Nationals". They had agreed that there would be one group number, one duet and a solo. Rachel had won the solo and the duet had gone to Kurt and Blaine, Will expressing that a different direction might appeal to the judges but then when had they done anything differently in their group.

"Well he is here. His jacket is over there" Kurt remarked pointing to Will`s black suit jacket which had been hung over the piano bench "So he can't have gone too far" he remarked just as Puck walked into the choir room

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel glanced at the Jewish boy who scowled.

"Mr Schue" Puck started to say but was interrupted by Kurt

"So do we but alias he isn't here. So you can wait with us if you want" Kurt shrugged and Puck shook his head

"Nah its ok I'll go and hang out with Artie. I didn`t want him for anything important" Puck shrugged as he left the choir room leaving Kurt and Rachel slightly confused

"That was weird…." Rachel replied as Kurt gave a sharp laugh as there was another knock on the door and Brittany walked in slightly confused

"I was going to see Miss Pillsbury but I got lost…." She said confused

"Brit this is the choir room you know the room where we sing and dance." Seeing the look on Brittany's face Kurt shook his head and sighed "Miss P`s office is down the corridor to your left." Brittany then walked out of the choir room and Kurt shook his head

"Maybe that is where Mr Schue is maybe I should go and find Miss P…. what ARE you doing!" Kurt exclaimed as he noticed Rachel digging around in Mr Schue`s jacket pocket

"I`m just trying to find some clues where he could be." Rachel muttered as her hand slipped into the pocket and then her face grew confused as she felt the ring box in her hand "That feels strange" she thought out loud as she slipped her hand out of the pocket and looked at the ring box, her face shocked and her eyes large

"K-Kurt" she whispered as she extended her hand to show Kurt the ring box as his eyes also grew large and he couldn't say a thing except looking at the box in Rachel`s hands.

And there you go. Sorry if it's a bit rubbish I have just got a new laptop and I'm struggling typing on it at the moment. Hopefully it will get better but I hope you all liked it and the next chapter should be up as soon as I can. Also sorry about the cliffhanger as well but I thought it would be a good place to leave it there (Evil I know but a good place). Anyway don't forget to review they really brighten up my day!


	2. Plans sometimes dont work

I don't own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Wow thanks everyone for the reviews that I got. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter

Fate works in mysterious ways

Chapter two: Plans sometimes don't work

"A ring…" Kurt replied after a pause after he looked at the box in Rachel`s hands "Do you think it's for Miss Pillsbury?" he glanced up at Rachel who rolled her eyes at Kurt`s words

"No Coach Sylvester" Rachel replied "Of course it's for Miss Pillsbury. Finally they are going to be married, it's so romantic" Rachel started to go off into a daydream until Kurt brought her back to earth

"What today.2 days just before we set off for Nationals. Mr Schue wouldn't do that after last year`s disaster" Kurt was about to add something else when Rachel interrupted him

"Well if not now then why does he have the ring in his suit pocket?" Rachel glanced at the ring "That seems to me as if he`s ready"

"You read too many romance novels" Kurt replied crossing his arms and leaning against the piano bench "Maybe he bought it today on his lunch break and therefore hasn't got any time to take it home. Or maybe he doesn't want to keep it at his apartment because Miss P might find it. Or the sentimental value of it. You know how sappy Mr Schue can get"

"Ok ok you make your point" Rachel sighed "It's cute whatever he is doing with it" she sighed fingering the box, stroking the velvet "Should we open it?" she glanced at Kurt who shook his head

"Just in case" he replied and Rachel pouted before putting the ring back in the suit pocket, making sure it was the same one she had found the ring in before going back to stand next to Kurt. Luckily she did because a few seconds later Will entered the choir room, humming a tune under his breath and was surprisedto seeRachel and Kurt standing there

"Rachel Kurt" Will grinned "I thought you both went home. Getting ready to pack up before we set off for Nationals"

"We thought we might get a last minute practise in" Rachel explained "You don't mind do you?" she glanced at her Spanish teacher and choir director who shook his head

"No Rach I just had a few finals to mark but apart from that" he grinned slipping his suit jacket on and placing a hand in his pocket drew a sigh of relief that the ring was still there. However he didn't notice Rachel raise her eyebrow at Kurt as she knew he was looking for the ring

"You ready Rachel?" Will looked up from the first final he was marking as Rachel nodded and started to sing Whitney Houston's `One moment in time` the song she and Will had agreed she would sing at Nationals. Kurt smiled as Rachel sang the song but his thoughts went to Blaine and he did hope that he would be ok. Kurt then went next and he sang his part of the duet that he and Blaine would be singing which he, Blaine and Will had decided would be `So close` from the movie Enchanted. It was set in a movie musical so it suited Kurt`s voice but also was modern so suited Blaine`s voice as well. Plus it reminded Will of his and Emma`s relationship and the struggles they had getting together. However he didn't mention that to Kurt and Blaine

"Good work guys" Will grinned at the pair "Honestly if you perform like that at Nationals we might actually have a chance"

"Thanks Mr Schue!" Rachel beamed as she and Kurt skipped out without sending a look back to Will as he continued to mark finals and gave a faint smile to herself as she walked away

"Ok so remember boy/boy and girl/girl" Kurt you and Blaine will be sharing with Finn and Artie" Will instructed the group as they stood in the hallway of the hotel they were stopping in

"What about you and Miss P" Puck chuckled as Will shot a look towards him

"Noah they are consenting adults. Unlike some of us" Rachel muttered as Finn put an arm around his girlfriend as Emma clapped her hands

"So what about you take a couple of hours to explore the hotel and then we will meet you all later for dinner." Emma smiled brightly as the group sloped off, Santana and Brittany walked arm in arm as Kurt and Blaine also walked off talking about how they would be raiding the mini bar for coffee. Artie took the disabled lift up to his room while Quinn walked off alone muttering something under her breath. Finn and Rachel were the last to leave and Will and Emma shot looks at one another with a wry grin before embracing one another

"I've been dying to do that all trip" Will admitted "But"

"Not in front of the children" they both said together and gave a grin as how well they worked together

"Have you got any plans for after dinner" Will glanced at Emma who shook her head "Good" he grinned his eyes sparkling "Because I have something I need to show you. Something important"

"This sounds intuiging" Emma grinned as they walked into the elevator and went to the floor their room was in. Will could hear Puck`s voice from the other room and he had assumed he and Mike were near his and Emma`s room. Will swiped the key card and opened the door to let Emma into their room

"Do you think we should keep an eye on the children while they explore" Emma sounded worried as she sat on the edge of her bed, her suitcase next to her. However she was interrupted by Will placing a hand on her shoulder and a broad smile on his face

"Blaine is there and also Rory" "I know Rory is only a sophomore but he seems older for his age than he is. If they get lost they have both our cellphone numbers don't they" he replied as he looked in Emma`s eyes as she softly kissed him forgetting about the many teenagers that they taught for a while as they got lost in their own world.

"Will this is" Emma gasped as she fingered the gold bracelet that Will had bought her "This must have cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed

"I had a bit of savings saved up. Beside I know I didn't get you much for your birthday" Will trailed off as Emma softly kissed him not bothering that they were in the view of Tina and Mike at the next table

"I love it. Thank you" she smiled her big brown eyes filling up with tears. Will gave a contented smile and glanced at his girlfriend just as he looked across the other side of the room and noticed Rachel and Kurt walking towards their table

"Mr Schue" Rachel replied "Can we have a word with you. It's very important"

"We wouldn't interrupt yours and Miss Ps meal if it wasn't" Kurt added on. Will shot a look at Emma who gave a nod as if to say go. Will got up off the table and followed Kurt and Rachel into the seating area, just opposite the bar.

"Ok guys what did you want to speak to me about" Will glanced at his two students as Rachel began to speak

"When are you going to propose to Miss Pillsbury" she said in a rush and Kurt sighed with an eye roll. This wasn't the plan he and Rachel had worked on "It's just me and Kurt found your ring and we want to know if it's going to be before Nationals or after."

"How did you find my ring…." Will trailed off then realised the day in the choir room he had left his jacket and Rachel and Kurt were both in there. He shot a look at Rachel

"We didn't know where you were and I thought you might have something in your jacket pocket. Then I found the ring" Rachel gave a shrug as Will looked up at her and then at Kurt and knew they couldn't be blamed

"I-I don't known when" he replied "I am hoping at Nationals but if the time isn't right then…" he sighed running an hand through his shortened curls "But I don't want any of you telling Miss Pillsbury or any of the other members, This is our secret"

"Noted" Rachel replied with a smile "She will say yes. I know she will." She replied as she got up off her stool and walked briskly back into the restaurant, Kurt following her. Will then stood up and also made his way into the restaurant sitting back next to Emma

"What did they want?" Emma asked confused

"Just to see if I knew what was the running order for tomorrow. But I haven't got it yet" Will replied. Emma nodded as she sat there not knowing what was the plan that was running through Will`s mind. He just hoped that Kurt and Rachel wouldn't blow his cover he prayed silently to himself crossing his fingers.

Hope everyone enjoyed this and don't forget to review with your thoughts. Hopefully I should get the third part up before the premier episode but if I don't hope everyone enjoys it I`m sure we will it has plenty of wemma in it looks like.


	3. Lost and found

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait I got slightly distracted by the great wemma we got in the premier. Hope you enjoy this chapter though

Fate works in mysterious ways

Chapter three: Lost and found

(Will opened his eyes slowly and thought he was still in his apartment back in Lima. But he realised that he wasn't and that he was in a hotel in Washington DC, and that his glee club would be competing for the National title again. The day before they had competed and this time they had got in the top ten glee clubs so today this was it. And also, he gave a small smile to himself; if everything went to plan he could be proposing to the love of his life who was sleeping soundly next to him. Will nudged Emma who sleepily opened her eyes)

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Will grinned. It had been a customary phrase they had said to one another since they started dating again and also living together

"Morning" Emma yawned as she sat up and smoothed down her blue nightdress "Ready for today" she looked at Will who nodded

"Yeah" he grinned "I mean we are now in the top ten show choirs so now we have another chance to show off our talents. But I believe in these kids Emma ad I know they can do it" Despite a few hiccups along the way, Most of the group defecting to join Shelby's group before Sectionals for one thing, they had all worked together and now they were as close as ever. Emma smiled as she leaned over and started to kiss Will, slowly but enough to give him what she wanted. The kiss grew longer and longer but as Will was about to remove the nightdress off Emma there was a knock on the door

"Leave them" Will muttered but Emma shook her head

"What about it's Brittany or one of the others has hurt themselves" she replied "Beside I should get into the shower. You distracted me" she smirked jumping out of bed towards the bathroom. Will was about to protest when the knocking grew longer. Will sighed, throwing on a robe, and opened the door to see Kurt standing there

"Oh hey Kurt" Will looked kinda relieved "Is everything ok?"

"Rachel wanted to know if we were wearing the same outfits as yesterday" Will shook his head. It was Emma`s idea a fresh change of outfits would make them stick out in the judges minds "And she also wanted to know have you" he cocked his head to the side and Will sighed. He knew exactly what Kurt was implying to and shook his head

"Not till after Nationals" he replied "Miss Pillsbury is in the bathroom she might hear us"

"Hear what" Emma gave a broad smile as she walked up to Will "Oh hey Kurt" she replied slipping an arm around Will as Kurt coughed and looked nervously to the carpet of the hotel.

"N-Nothing" Kurt stuttered "Anyway I can hear Blaine calling so I better get going" He shot a look back at Will as he went down the hallway and Will shook his head as he closed the door behind him. He sank down on the bed, brow furrowed, as Emma looked down at him

"Now what were we doing before we got so rudely interrupted" she whispered as she un did Will`s robe and both fell back onto the bed.

"Where's Mr Schue" Brittany said innocently as she sat on the bed next to Santana, fingering a ring that was on her middle finger

"Oh don't worry Brittany he will be coming just as soon as he" Rachel started to say but was interrupted by a loud cough from Kurt

"Well he better" Quinn murmured

"Miss P isn't here either though" Finn said worriedly sloping an arm around Rachel. Puck started to laugh and Finn shot him a glare

"I see them" Artie gave a grin as he wheeled himself down the hallway corridor and the group cheered as their two teachers entered the hallway

"Sorry we are late" Emma apologised smoothing down her light blue dress. She had decided to match the outfits that the girls and boys were wearing

"At least you are here now" Rachel gave a broad smile and scanned her hand for a certain ring. She couldn't see it though and Kurt, whose arm was linked with Blaine's, nudged her

" I know that this year hasn't been the best for the New Directions" Will paused "Some we have lost, some new members have come, he shot a look towards Blaine and Rory, but I know that this will be the best chance we have had of winning. So go out there and make me and McKinley high proud. If you can do that and don't win then I`m proud of you anyway". He gave a smile as the kids all ran off and as Emma followed the kids down the hallway, Will`s face fell. He couldn't find the engagement ring he was planning to give to Emma anywhere. It was also a vintage item as it was given to him by his grandmother, Terri wasn't interested in those sort of items but he knew that Emma was. He sighed as he knew he would probably have to buy another ring when he got back to Lima but his job still wasn't secure thanks to Sue. However he noticed Brittany walking up to him

"Brittany I thought you were with the others?" Will looked puzzled

"Santana found this and wanted to keep it. But I know it's wrong as someone might be looking for it. Would you take it and give it in for me" Brittany replied opening up her hand and revealing to Will the lost engagement ring

"Brit" Will started to say hardly believing his luck "Y-Yes I will" he nodded "I'll take it straight away"

"You never know they might let you keep it and then you can propose to Miss P" Brittany smiled and in that moment Will knew that the kids were on his side. They knew how happy Emma made him. A broad smile hit his face as he hugged Brittany

"Thank you" he whispered as Brittany smiled

"You're welcome" she replied as Will pocked the ring again, this time making sure it was safe and secure before running after Brittany down the long hallway of the hotel

(The crowd drew tense as the announcer walked onto the stage clutching the results. The kids al stood on the stage not wanting to quite believe it. Meanwhile back stage Emma and Will were with the rest of the opposing choir groups as they were also waiting to hear their fate)

"Thanks for stopping with me "Will whispered "I mean some of those groups were pretty tough"

"New Directions were good as well Will" Emma replied placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. They watched and grinned at one another as it was revealed they had placed in the top three but the judges still had to talk some more as the standard was that high. The kids glanced nervously at Will who gave them a nod and a thumbs up, Emma doing the same. Meanwhile Will turned towards Emma and started to sweat, his palms growing sweaty

"Emma" he started to say and Emma turned towards him, eyes wide and nodded "When we first met I was married and you were just my friend. Over the course of time we grew closer and then when I knew you were about to leave I stopped you with a kiss. Then I kissed Shelby and you learnt wrong information about April and me, then you started dating and married Carl. But we got back on the same page and you have made me the happiest man alive" Eyes filling with tears he turned towards Emma and started to open the ring box up. Just as he was about to utter Emmas name

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" the announcer boomed and Emma leapt up hugging Will. They had won Nationals and the kids were going mad on the stage, Kurt hugging Blaine, Rachel and Finn making out on the stage, Artie wheeling around in his wheelchair. Will`s face grew even larger but he knew he couldn't propose now. He couldn't take away the kids thunder. He pocketed the ring and then his grin grew even wider as the kids threw themselves back stage at him.

"Guys you were amazing!" he beamed "We did it we finally did it!" he exclaimed happily "Drinks are on me" he nodded remembering a promise he had made last year. However he noticed Emma glancing at him and nodding to the kids walked over to her

"Will before New Directions won what were you going to say" she said quietly looking at Will.

"Just that you have made me the happiest man alive" he smiled. Emma nodded but somewhere inside she thought he was about to propose. However she couldn't let that spoil the kids fun as she walked back and the party was about to start for New Directions national champions

Sorry for the tiny bit of angst. Don't worry everything will be fine I promise. Anyway don't forget to review and I should have the next chapter done in a few weeks or so I'm pretty busy next weekend so it should be the weekend after that.


	4. I do

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey guys so sorry for the long update blame Asian F, amazing episode though. This is the final chapter though so hope you all enjoy it

Fate works in mysterious ways

Chapter four: I do

(Will sat in his office playing with the velvet box in his hands. It had been two days since he, Emma and New Directions had returned from Washington with the winner's trophy but he still wasn't any closer to proposing. He sighed placing the velvet box on his desk then looked suddenly as he heard a slight knock on the door)

"Come in" Will called his brow furrowing then smiling slightly as Rachel poked her head round the door "Oh hey Rach" he grinned as he noticed the petite brown headed star of New Directions

"Mr Schue" Rachel placed her hands on his desk and sat in the chair opposite him "What are you doing" she sighed "I mean your sat in your office puzzling over something which should be so easy to figure out"

"W-hat" Will said confused as Rachel gave a broad smile tapping the side of her mouth as she stood up and started to walk round the office glancing at Will as she spoke

"I mean after everything that has happened. You being married to that woman who came falsely disguised as a nurse just so she could keep an eye on you and in the meantime drugged us with Vitamin D tablets and made us higher than we normally were" Rachel placed an hand on her hip "Not to mention going to that dentist. Chris"

"Carl…." Will interrupted Rachel wondering where this was going to lead them

"Yeah his name" Rachel replied "I mean putting me under just for a chip in my tooth. If I wasn't otherwise occupied I could have sued him. Anyway to get back to the point you and Miss P are obviously crazy about each other and you need to give her that gorgeous one of a kind engagement ring. Kurt`s words not mine" she grinned happily

"Rachel I know your concern in me is very good but don't you have somewhere else to be" Will looked at Rachel

"Don't you remember what you said to me in my first year of glee club when I had that insane crush on you `Somewhere out there, there is a guy who will love you for everything even the bad parts. Those are the parts that he will love the most` Rachel smiled back at Will "Well I think Miss P has found hers in you" She smiled back at Will before wiping away a tear and walking towards the door, closing the door behind her and walking down the corridor her shoes clip clopping down the hallway. Will took one look at the engagement ring and nodded, pocketing it, slipping his suit jacket on and making a bolt towards his open office door.

"Miss P we are really sorry about what happened at Nationals" Brittany looked sad. She and Santana had been caught at a club while out after the group had won Nationals. "It won't happen again" she reassured her

"But…" Santana started to say but Brittany shot her a smile and that shut Santana up. Emma looked both girls up and down not really sure whenever to believe them but the look of sincerity on Brittany's face made her believe the blonde Cheerio "Ok you can both go but any more trouble and" she stopped knowing that both the girls were Seniors and that in a few weeks they wouldn't be her concern anymore and that they would both be out in the big wide world. Santana nodded linking hands with Brittany as she left the office and Emma gave a soft sigh, leaving some papers left scattered as she slipped her dark grey jacket on and picked her wonder woman lunchbox up. She hadn't seen Will all day and she was quite worried about him. She hadn't seen Shannon either and she hoped the pair hadn't been stuck with Figgins all afternoon talking about job losses. She shut the door of her office and made her way down the corridor when all of a sudden the lights in the corridor suddenly went off

"Figgins if this is about budget cuts again and saving light energy then this isn't funny" she shouted to nobody and she froze in the middle of the corridor clutching her lunch box and wishing that Will was there. She then suddenly squinted as she noticed a slight bit of light and noticed Rachel and Finn walking towards her each with a candle in their hands

"Please follow us Miss Pillsbury" Rachel smiled, Finn also with a goofy grin on his face. Emma nodded as she followed the two teenagers down to the bottom of the corridor near to the same window where she and Will had first kissed. Rachel and Finn then left Emma alone when all of a sudden she was again surprised by another bright light but this time Will was standing in front of her and she grinned happily

"Will why have all the lights gone out" she said puzzled "Is there a power cut?"

"Not exactly" Will grinned and Emma knew he was planning something. Fourteen bright lights then flickered as the rest of the glee club members stood around their director and his girlfriend

"Emma I had this all planned out in Washington. But when the kids won Nationals I knew then was not the time to ask you. However now is" he gave a broad smile blowing out his own light however the lights from the kids still burned so Emma could still see him "That what happened when I was married to Terri. My light had gone out but now it has been brought back again. You are my light Emma my shining light and it will never be blown out. So Emma Pillsbury would you marry me" he replied opening the box open and revealing the ring which was small, golden with a silver stone inside. His eyes wide, Emma glanced before nodding and grinning

"Y-yes" Emma whispered walking towards Will "I do" she grinned leaning against him and kissing him despite the whoops coming from Puck. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Emma looked in his eyes and tears were starting to fall

"Thank you" he whispered. Emma`s eyes just gave the look back a look of pure joy and happiness. Both of them had found their special place again and neither of them would be sad or lonely again. They would both make sure of that. They kissed again as the glee club smiled to themselves as Rachel and Finn also embraced, Kurt and Blaine jumped up and down, Brittany whispered to Santana when the lights were coming back on, Quinn felt a joy in her heart, Mercedes and Tina smiled to themselves as Mike placed an hand around his girlfriend's shoulders and Artie did a fist bump in joy but Will and Emma were too lost in themselves to listen to the kids

"The lights are back" Brittany said out loud as Emma and Will looked around as they hadn't noticed till Brittany spoke to them.

"So they are" Emma smiled "Should we continue this somewhere a bit more private" she whispered to Will who gave a soft smirk

"Maybe we should leave them alone now" Rachel hissed towards the group who nodded. They left the corridor as Emma and Will gave grins to one another as they linked hands and made their way to the parking lot. They climbed into Will`s old car and made their way to their apartment where they knew their life together was going to get even better

And finished. Now I could carry on but I want to know do you want an extra one shot about some sexy times when they returned to the apartment. If you do please say. And also I apologise if the lights were a bit cheesy but I thought it would be a nice idea. Anyway please review and hope you all enjoyed reading this fic. I should do the last chapter of Dear Miss Pillsbury soon and then who knows what will be next.


End file.
